Pocket D
__toc__ Overview Pocket D is a first rate night club spanning multiple dimensions. It is maintained by DJ Zero. Pocket D is a no-fire zone where Heroes and Villains can mingle safely. Pocket D opened up after the hero-only Paragon Dance Party shut down. Apart from the Rikti War Zone and Cimerora, Pocket D is one of the only other zones in which Heroes and Villains can team together. Several special events have introduced special missions that could be run by mixed teams of heroes and villains, including a few missions that required teammates from both sides. The Tiki Room and the Ski Chalet are both located in Pocket D. The Tiki Room can only be accessed by Pocket D VIP Gold Club Members, and the Ski Chalet is only accessible during special events. Pocket D also features the Monkey Fight Club, Arena terminals, and a branch of the Vault Reserve. Events Pocket D has been a key location during several special events. ; Valentine's Day Event 2006 : During the 2006 Valentine's Day Event, Pocket D introduced three new contacts (Ganymede, Scratch, and DJ Zero) who were seeking the aid of heroes and villains for special missions. During these missions, heroes and villains could team together for the first time ever. ; Second Anniversary Event : Pocket D was the site of the Second Anniversary Event's "Silver Age Party" on April 28, 2006. All characters were awarded a token to allow them to don a costume to pay homage to the Silver Age of comic books. ; Cuppathon : The farewell party for the widely admired CuppaJo had several events in Pocket D, including the CuppaCloning costume contest. ; Winter Event 2006 : The 2006 Winter Event introduced the Ski Chalet, from which Father Time asked both heroes and villains to save Baby New Year. Heroes and villains could team together for his missions. ; Valentine's Day Event 2007 : The 2007 Valentine's Day Event brought back Ganymede and Scratch. Once again, heroes and villains could team together for the special missions given by Ganymede, Scratch, and DJ Zero. ; Third Anniversary Event (Training Room Only) : The Test Server's Pocket D was the site of the Third Anniversary Event's Official Party on April 27, 2007, with a costume theme of "Secret Identity". During the party, the Ski Chalet was opened. Contacts Permanent * DJ Zero - Only available during Valentine's '06 and '07, gave a mission to stop Snaptooth. Temporary * Ganymede - Valentine's '06 and '07, hero contact * Scratch - Valentine's '06 and '07, villain contact * Father Time - Winter '06, gave "Rescue Baby New Year" mission. Trainers None at this time. Notable NPCs * Joe Young * Cornelius? * War Witch * Ravers * Bartenders Stores Permanent * Bartenders ** Some bartenders sell inspirations. One interesting point is that they are one of the few places to buy inspirations while engaging in a strike/task force, along with a base Auto-Doc or Arena Stores. * Arena Stores Temporary During the Valentine's Day Event 2006 and 2007, there were two bartenders in Pocket D, who sold temporary powers. * Chilly - Valentine's '06 and '07, additional bartender who sold Dimension Drop temporary powers to heroes. * Dram - Valentine's '06 and '07, additional bartender who sold Dimension Drop temporary powers to villains. Badges The following badges can be found in Pocket D: Winter Event 2006 introduced an exploration badge that can only be accessed when the Ski Chalet is in season. Issue 8 added Pocket D Monkey Fight Club as a possible arena match location. In this particular arena there is an exploration badge, Cage Fighter. The Monkey fight club area also includes: Transfer Points Pocket D connects to the following locations: * Heroes ** Kings Row ** Faultline ** Talos Island ** Founders' Falls * Villains ** Port Oakes ** Sharkhead Isle ** St. Martial Notes * As of August 16, 2006, Teleporting is no longer allowed in Pocket-D. ** This does not apply to the Ski Chalet area which is outside of the Dampening Field. ** The entry way passage connecting either sides doors to the elevators leading to the dance floor are also exempt. ** Pets (Powerset or Temporary Powers) and Henchmen set to aggressive near one of the corners of the dance floor in the main room of Pocket D will attack an invisible, invincible entity rumored to be the source of the dampener. *** The exact coordinates of the source of the dampening field are - POS , the npc generating it is named Dampening Field, and uses a model called NPC Puddle, it has 110 hp. *** Virtue Server uses Pocket D as a common roleplaying spot. Category:CoH City Zones Category:CoV City Zones